Confusion & Yokai Go Together Like Peanut Butter &
by Jiko Hitasura
Summary: Summary: (Note: you should know some basic knowledge from YYH, but if you don't, request the info in a review & I'll make sure to tell you all) Yama, a yokai who spent his whole life in the Makai, or demon world, as a slave and 'gladiator' of sorts comes


Okay, The inspiration for this fic just bashed me in the head one day & I've been trying to get as far as possible since then.  
  
Summary: (Note: you should know some basic knowledge from YYH, but if you don't, request the info in a review & I'll make sure to tell you all) Yama, a yokai who spent his whole life in the Makai, or demon world, as a slave and 'gladiator' of sorts comes to the SGC. A new threat has been discovered: Two new system lords, and yokai instead of Jaffa?! Yama is joining SG-1 and we find out some interesting things about Jack's family!  
----

* * *

**Confusion & Yokai Go Together Like Peanut Butter & Banana On A Sandwich!:**  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill was sitting in Hammond's office, observing the new personnel of the SGC. Frankly, he wasn't impressed. There were only two, one would be assigned to his team the other in the infirmary, apparently there was an accident with an alien plant & the Doctor had broken her leg. 'A pity...she was kinda cute. Back to business Jack, business.'  
  
As Jack snapped out of the daze he was in, he realized the two newbies were staring at him, the boy looked almost frightened while the woman looked irritated. Then Jack did a double-take....was that hair even in the regulations? The boy's hair was down to his waste, the ends wispy, & it was a rich brown, streaked with forest green! & to top it all off his left eye, the one with a light scar going straight over it, was a dull honey brown while his right eye was bright emerald green in color.  
  
As the boy saw O'Neill's shocked look he ducked his head in what appeared to be shame & stared at his boots. O'Neil was highly confused, why would he dye his hair like that if he were ashamed?  
  
At the womans glare O'Neill looked at the boy again & asked for their names.  
  
The odd boy looked up quickly & blushed slightly as he realized he was the reason for the woman's irritation & spoke in a quavering voice, "Yama, Sir...." Jack stared.  
  
"Yama? Just Yama?" Jack stared at him & the poor boy blushed even more. 'Didn't mean to embarrass 'im that much.....but, Yama?'  
  
"Yama Umaki, Sir......gomen nasai..." Jack stared again. & the boy blushed again. "I mean....S-sorry, Sir..."  
  
Jack decided to give the poor guy a break & looked at the Woman, "I am Doctor-"  
  
"Colonel!" Major Carter shouted running into the office, "It's Jacob! He just arrived & he's been injured...he's requesting our presence immediately." Carter looked somewhat disheveled, 'she must have run all the way from the gate room.' As Jack began to leave, he remembered his new team member. "You...Yama, come with me, & you...didn't catch the name, the infirmary, pronto." The woman gave her best glare which affected O'Neil as much as a fly buzzing around his head, & Yama began to follow him.  
  
As they got to the briefing room, Jacob was pacing around, Daniel & Teal'c staring at him confused. When they entered Jacob looked up & smiled weakly. That worried Jack, Jacob was usually much happier to see his daughter, but today he looked extremely stressed & wired.  
  
"So, what's up, Jacob?" Jack asked casually. Jacob sat heavily in one of the seats, while the others sat as well. Jack looked over & realized Yama looking at the man with a guarded expression that quickly disappeared into his nervous glances around the room, as if some thing was hiding, waiting to jump out & snatch him up. When he finally caught Jacob's attention he stiffened & sat immediately. "Oh, & Jacob...this is Yama Umaki, the newest victim-I mean member of SG-1." At that little announcement everyone stared at the strange young man while he stiffened even more & blushed yet again.  
  
When Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgment he looked back at Jack. "I'm afraid I have some bad new....It seems the System Lord's Oho-Yama, & Yama-no-kami, long forgotten system lords I might add, have come out of hiding with a new army....an army of what some believe, to be 'demons.'" Yama's eyes widened considerably at the mention of 'demons' & he sat up even straighter. Everyone stared oddly, then Jack cleared his throat.  
  
"Yama....you have something to say? Or are you trying to break your back by sitting like that?" Yama blushed deeply this time & looked down.  
  
"I....it's nothing...but Oho-Yama is the Japanese great mountain god, & Yama-no-kami is the Japanese goddess of the hunt, forest, agriculture, and vegetation." Everyone looked shocked, especially Daniel, though more intrigued than shocked. "I was told stories when I was a child, about all the kami-tachi & the legends about them....I am from Japan"  
  
"Well, thats convenient," Jack muttered. Yama looked down again, this time with an unreadable expression. Then when Jacob began speaking again, & all attention was focused on him, except for Jack & Yama's, Yama's appearance...flickered? Jack's eyes widened & he looked around to see if anyone else had seen...no one was looking at Yama. When he looked back Yama was listening to Jacob intently, no sign of what happened moments before. Jack sighed, 'damn, I need more vacation time...this is messing with my head...' Then he started listening again.  
  
"...like nothing we have encountered before," Selmac was saying. "Some they say, had animal's ears & tails, some with wings, all with fangs....the strongest looking nearly human, but for small differences, such as claws, fangs, & pointed ears-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That sounds like elves! Pointed ears? C'mon Jacob!" Jack began to rant and rave about elves & faeries until Yama cleared his throat. "What?!" Jack asked harshly, then severely regretted it at the scared look on his face. "I mean...what?"  
  
"I....in Japanese culture...it is said that yokai, or demons can take on a human appearance...& hanyou, or half demon, have some of the characteristics of whatever animal or insect they're full demon parent was.....It is also said....that yokai had terrible power, special attacks for they're unique species or clan....but it was only in legends....or maybe not...." Yama stated sounding oddly experienced in this area. Daniel was staring at the poor guy again, the wheels turning in his mind. Just then, Jack decided to take pity on the kid & interrupted.  
  
"Thank you Yama, you've been very helpful, & as much as I'd like to talk more about this, why don't we let Jacob finish?" Yama blushed(that's almost his constant shade!) & nodded.  
  
"Thank you Yama, this information will help the To'kra & the Tau'ri greatly." Selmac bowed his head in sincere thanks. Which made Yama blush more. He opened his mouth to say something, then seemed to think better of it & closed it.  
  
"Well, if that's all, Carter said you were injured....?" That seemed to remind everyone of the injury & as Jacob nodded and stood, a gash on his thigh came into view. Jack winced & Yama didn't react, which surprised Jack quite a bit, seeing as Yama was new to this type of thing. He shrugged it off though.  
  
As Janet came in to help Jacob out of the room SG-1 sat down to meet their new team member appropriately.  
  
Jack cleared his throat & when he had everyones attention, he looked at Yama. "Urm...I-I'm Yama Umaki." he bowed politely & sat down. Jack stared at him.  
  
"Is that all? Just your name? no intro?" Thats about the point Daniel couldn't keep his curiosity in check.  
  
"You said before you lived in Japan, tell me, do they really-"  
  
"Daniel Jackson. I believe you are scaring the boy" Indeed, Yama was shrinking back into his chair looking terrified. When all the attention was focused back on him though he straightened up & seemed to gain confidence. That was odd....usually it was the other way around....  
  
"So, Yama, what's with the hair?" It was a simple question. Really. It was. But everyone stared at Jack like he was insane, all but Yama who looked horrified.  
  
"Sir....what do you mean? Sure it's a bit long, but nothing against regulations." Carter stated. Yama looked at Jack pleadingly.  
  
"I-it's nothing....j-just a f-family tradition...." He stared at Jack with those mismatched eyes, & for some reason Jack understood. They couldn't see what he did. & apparently Yama didn't want them to know...he could go along with that, until he got an explanation.  
  
"Forget it. Now, your fresh outta the air force academy, right?" Jack asked, the rest of SG-1 looked at him oddly, then back at Yama, expecting an answer. He gulped then nodded.  
  
"I was at the top of the school, th-though I shouldn't be bragging, seeing a-as it was i-in physical training, n-not academics." Jack smiled. The kid was stuttering, it was kinda cute ta see someone so naive again; most of the new recruits lately had been older & too mature for his tastes. 'Ah, youth...if only it didn't disappear so fast...'  
  
"So, how old are you?" Carter asked. Yama thought for a moment, almost like he had to think about it & then answered that he was 18. Jack whistled.  
  
"Pretty young, I'm surprised they let you in the program." Yama smiled.  
  
"I take i-it you haven't s-seen my file?" Jack nodded.  
  
"Was about to, but I got distracted. I finally got that vacation....brought Teal'c fishing with me." Yama gave Teal'c a sympathetic look & blushed slightly. Jack smiled wistfully, momentarily forgetting he wasn't going fishing any time soon, & then took a file no one had noticed until now out of his jacket.  
  
"Sir...? Why was that file in your jacket?" Carter asked slowly, as if Jack were a child. Jack shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, I thought it'd be easier than carrying it." Yama nodded, understanding while Carter shook her head in disbelief. As Jack glanced at Yama's file his eyes widened in shock & he whistled.  
  
"Top of your class? This is the best damn file I've ever seen!" Yama blushed the deepest shade of red yet, & smiled cutely at Jack.  
  
"It's not THAT good.....I did get marks off on strategy...I'm not very good with thinking things through..." Jack grunted in agreement, though he could come up with strategies, he rarely thought before he did.  
  
"But other than that, it's a perfect file....man, I wish I had it that easy, took me forever to get that whole 'teamwork' thing down" Sg-1 stared at him, "I've gotten better now!" Yama nodded, mouthing 'riiiiight' while Jack glared playfully. He really liked this kid. "Well, now I understand why your age doesn't matter, you've got brawn & brains!" Yama's face darkened a bit, and he looked down at the table.  
  
'Yeah, spending years in a Makai Prison can do that to someone....' he thought dazedly.  
  
Now, Teal'c isn't one for sympathy, but he saw something in Yama's eyes in that instant & realized something. This child had known true pain. Like O'Neill, but it seemed to run deeper even than him....It reminded Teal'c of how a Jaffa looks, spending years serving their 'Gods.' He lifted his eyebrow staring intently at the young man, and after a moment Yama looked back, & for a second Teal'c saw immense pain in his strange eyes and that surprised him.  
  
"Well, now that that's outta the way, why don't I give ya a tour of your new priso-I mean, home," again, O'Neill looked perfectly innocent, but for the tiny glint of mischief well hidden in his eyes. Yama chuckled slightly, relieved that the Colonel wouldn't be angry for his show of emotions; in the Makai you would have been ridiculed & then tortured for even the slightest show of emotion.  
  
"Lead the way then, Colonel." Jack frowned at the use of his rank & his eye twitched slightly in irritation.  
  
"Just Jack, please. I get that enough from everyone else, it's annoying after a while...." Yama smiled lightly at Jack's pouting face. Then the man's face lit up and a light-bulb seemed to turn on over his head. "How about we go fishing this week en-" Carter cut him off before he could finish that though.  
  
"Sir, we have a mission!" Jack looked at her even more frustrated.  
  
"I knew that! I was just musing....." he went back to pouting and Yama couldn't keep it in any longer. He burst out laughing. They all stared at him. He blushed again.  
  
"Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, it's just that I find all this highly entertaining. It's not every day you see a Colonel pouting like a small child!" Jack stared at the boy in shock for a moment and then blushed ever so slightly. At this the others smiled, or in Daniel's case, smirked. Speaking of Daniel, he had been twitching for a while now and staring at the poor boy with an eagerness he rarely showed about humans, or what he thought to be a 'human.'  
  
"Dr. Jackson, are you going to drool all day or are you going to ask whatever you want to ask me?" Yama said with a wry smile. Daniel blinked and then laughed apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's not every day that I find someone who knows Japanese legends! I've been meaning to look into them more, though, and I thought you might be able to help...." Yama smiled slightly.  
  
"Hai, I can help you there." 'seeing as how I lived while they were still happening! '  
  
Yep, it's me! I know I haven't updated much in a long time, but I'm working on it! it ain't easy when you have so few memory cells left!  
well, I should be coming out with a Halloween special of Stargate, I hope you enjoy that!  
  
--Jiko heart's you all! except you!-points to random person- we don't heart's you because your......you! 


End file.
